The Little Mermaids
by Yoake
Summary: Tea,a beautiful mermaid has always been curious about the world above,and when she falls in love with the human,Prince Yugi things begin to get complicated.Especially when the sea witch Vivian is involved.And whats with her sister Mana? TeaxYugi ManaxAtem
1. Merpeople?

It was a beautiful day on the Mediterranean Sea, the sun was just beginning to shine over the horizon, lighting the crystal blue waters in an enchanting glow through the thick fog of the morning. This was the very scene that had captured the hearts of many sailors' time and time again. Multi colored birds were starting their graceful assent into the sky, ready to start a new day, just as an enormous ship emerged from the mist, crashing through the waves. The boat was clearly made for royalty, not just for the enormous size, but also for the intricate carvings and craftsmanship of the large vessel. Undoubtedly belonging to someone of high status, but at the moment all that was heard from the craft was the merriment of the sailors as they sung their love for the sea.

**"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue**

**And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho**

**Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you**

**In mysterious fathoms below."**

They all sang as they worked along the deck, some mopping, others working the sails, and look outs. All of a sudden there was a large amount of laughter as two young men came bounding out of the captains quarters and onto the deck, huge grins on their faces.

Now it was obvious to anyone that these two boys were related. Both were extremely handsome, but in different ways. One was clearly the older brother, seeing as he was taller than the other boy, his narrowed crimson eyes showed intelligence beyond his years, but still held the eagerness of a boy half his age. While his brother was shorter, with soft, rounded eyes, that were the color of amethysts. Both boys had the same spiky hair tinted black, and outlined in red with blonde bangs framing their faces, although the younger boy's was not quite as unruly as his brothers.

Upon their foreheads were identical crowns, each with the eye of Horus in the middle, symbolizing royalty. Their clothes were tunics made of the finest fabrics in the land. The taller of the two men was wearing a blue cape, while the smaller was garbed in a red one, with heavy jewelry adorning their tanned bodies. Identical grins stretched over the boys faces as they gazed out into the beautiful waters before them.

"Isn't this awesome Atem? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face, what a perfect day to be at sea!" The smaller boy cried in glee as he looked up to his older brother, who grinned in response.

"It most certainly is Yugi." He said, his voice deep and rich in tone as he smiled at his look-alike. The boys were both broken out of their reverie when they heard a horrible retching coming from nearby. Turning quickly the two royals saw their advisor Shimon, leaning over the edge of the ship, puking his guts out.

"Oh yes . . . spectacular." Shimon replied sarcastically before heaving harshly once more. Yugi quickly walked over to Shimon and began to rub his back, trying to comfort the older man as a brawny sailor came up to the trio a huge smirk on his face.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood."

"King Triton?" Atem questioned, looking utterly confused as he stared at the man.

"Who's that?" Yugi followed, looking just as perplexed as his brother. While the sailor just looked at the boys in shock for a short minute before answering.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lads. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Shimon who had just recovered from his bout of sickness, hobbled over to the men, an annoyed look on his face.

" Merpeople! Hah! Yugi, Atem pay no attention to this man's nonsense." He cried toward the very put-off sailor.

"But it isn't nonsense, I'm telling you the truth, merpeople are real!" The sailor huffed, before going back to work, while Yugi and Atem looked at each other in wonder at this new bit of information. Shimon, seeing the looks on the prince's faces sighed in despair before another bought of nausea hit him, as he ran over the edge of the boat, causing the two young men to chuckle.

"Such foolishness." Shimon huffed as he emptied his stomach once more, but little did he know that he was the foolish one here, for merpeople were real, and they lived right in the majestic waters below.

**"Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below."**

* * *

_Yay new Disney story, I was really excited to start this one, because of the twist I am putting on it, so I hope it goes well :) A new chapter should be out later today, so please review!! :)_


	2. No Show

Meanwhile, deep down in the waters below, in Atlantica, hundreds of mermaids and mermen alike were gathering at King Triton's grand castle, for today was a special day. It was the day that the king's youngest daughter was finally of age to sing with her sisters, and it was clear that everyone in Atlantica was present as they all gathered inside the enormous concert hall. As soon as everyone was inside a large fan fare issued, and a little seahorse skirted in, chanting loudly.

"His royal highness, King Triton!" All of a sudden the curtains opened and revealed a large merman with long white hair and a light blue tail, and in his hand a golden trident. His entrance immediately stuck up wild cheering amongst the merpeople, but the king took it humbly as he went to sit up upon his throne.

As soon he sat down, the seahorse spoke again.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Mahad!" This time a merman with long brown hair, and a charcoal colored tail swam in, unlike the king he was only met with mild applause as he swam to his majesty.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Mahad." Triton said happily as he looked at his friend.

"Oh my king, this will be the best concert I have ever conducted, your daughters will be fantastic!" Mahad praised as he bowed low to him.

"Yes," The King agreed, the content smile still present on his face, "And especially my little Tea." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice" Mahad agreed joyfully before swimming over to his podium

"If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while… goodness knows how much it takes just to get Mana here." He grumbled angrily under his breath, before donning his frustrated expression with a smile. He then lifted up his arms and began to conduct the orchestra. At once the hall was filled with the most beautiful music, as three large shells arose from the ground. All of a sudden all but one opened revealing six, gorgeous mermaids sitting in them.

"**Ah, we are the daughters of Triton.**

**Great father who loves us and named us well**

**Kisara**

They sang as a stunning girl with long icy blue hair came swimming up, she had a silver tail with light blue shells. Her beautiful blue eyes danced as she sang her solo for the crowd.

**Mai **

Now another girl came up from the left of her sister. This girl had wavy blonde hair, with a dark purple tail, and lilac shells, but unlike her sister, emitted an aura of arrogance and pride as she sashayed around on the stage.

**Isis**

This next girl was more of an elegant beauty, with her crystal blue eyes and golden tail that appeared to glow in the lights as she swam around the stage, but before she went back into her place, she threw a wink to Mahad, who turned bright red in response.

**Serenity**

This young girl just emitted innocence, smiling sweetly as she sang to the crowd, her long brown hair swishing with every movement she made.

**Rebecca**

Another girl came from behind Serenity; she looked very intelligent, but still quite beautiful as she sang her heart out, her long blonde hair flowing around her head like a halo, while her pink tail shook in time to the beat.

**Mana**

This time a striking girl with long brown hair came swimming up. Her playful aqua eyes sparkled with excitement as she pranced around the stage, her tail was a lovely blue, and her shells a coral pink that only seemed to heighten the glow from her tan skin that only she and her other sister Isis seemed to have.

Finally all six of Triton's daughters swam up to the shell that had yet to be opened and gathered around it.

"**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,**

**Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,**

**To sing a song Mahad wrote, her voice is like a bell,**

**She's our sister,** **Tea"**

At the call of her name the shell slowly opened, but instead of there being a mermaid inside, they were met with an empty shell. Everyone in the hall gasped in shock and horror, while Mahad's mouth fell to the floor in disbelief. But no expression could beat that of King Triton's, the king looked positively furious at the absence of his daughter and the ruining of the concert. He appeared to gather all the rage of a monsoon as he bellowed,

"TEA!"

"Ohhhhhh no," Mana moaned as she stared from the empty shell to her furious father a few times before silently swimming off to find her _very late _sister.

* * *

_Here is a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it :) and please review and thanks to all those who did :)_


	3. Dinglehopper and Snarfblat

Not far from the palace, in a sunken ship was a gorgeous mermaid, she had a dark green tail, and red shells, and unlike most mermaids, her hair was cut short, not even reaching her shoulders. Presently this girl was looking around the ship, an excited smile on her face. '_Oh I can't wait to see what kind of human wonders are in here_!' She thought as she began to look left and right for anything that might catch her interest. She wasn't looking long when all of a sudden she saw something shine out of the corner of her eye. Curious as to what it was, the young mermaid swam down to where on the remains of an old desk, was a fork. Blue eyes lighting up in fascination, the mermaid picked up the appliance and stared at it in awe. '_Oh my gosh, this is so cool!' I wonder what it is. Hmm well I'm sure Scamper will know!_' She thought as she stuffed the fork into the brown bag around her waist before continuing her search.

"I wonder what this one is." She said to herself as she grabbed an old pipe and held it up to her eyes, inspecting it. When abruptly, in her peripheral vision, she saw a couple of sharks starting to come towards the ship.

"Uh-oh time to go!" She though as she quickly stuffed the pipe into her bag and fled from the wrecked boat, luckily unnoticed by the sharks. The mermaid didn't stop swimming however, until she made it to the surface, where she started to look around for something.

Meanwhile on land, a silly looking seagull was humming to himself as he moseyed around on a rock.

"Scamper!" A voice called out making the bird grab up a telescope from the nest next to him and look through it, smiling when he saw one of his mermaid friends a far ways away.

"Mermaid off the port bow! Tea, how ya doin' missy?" Scamper hollered as he lowered down the telescope, only to gasp in shock to see that instead of Tea being miles out at sea, she was in fact right in front of him, courtesy of looking out of the wrong end of the telescope.

"Woah, what a swim!" The dense bird muttered in awe.

"Scamper look what I found!" Tea cried in delight as she emptied the contents of her bag in front of him. "They were in a sunken ship, it was so amazing!" Scamper trotted over to the two items and looked at them in fascination.

"Human Stuff, aye? Let's have a look see." He said as he picked up the fork. "Look at this. Wow this is very unusual!"

"What is it?" Tea asked, looking at the tool in wonder.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these babies to fix up their hair all pretty like. See watch this." Tea looked on in excitement as Scamper took the fork and began to swirl it in his feathers like noodles in spaghetti.

"Just a little twirl here and a yank there and voila! You have perfectly lovely hair that humans go crazy over!" Scamper cried in triumph at the end result, which was his feathers looking like a poufy mess.

"What about this one?" Tea asked as she handed him the pipe. Instantly the birds face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning, as he gazed at the trinket.

"Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A lined, rounded, snarfblat!" He cried as Tea cooed in amazement.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to pre-historical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very dull, and slightly creepy. So, they invented this little number to make beautiful music. Allow me to demonstrate." Scamper offered as he blew into the pipe, only to result in a mess of water, and seaweed to come spilling out. Tea however wasn't paying attention to the snarfblat anymore but at a certain word the bird had said.

"Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" She cried as she began to gather all of the items up. Before she could get far thought she heard someone calling her name. Turning around she saw her sister Mana swimming toward her, a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Mana! How's it goin kiddo!" Scamper yelled when he noticed the brunette.

"Oh there you are Tea, oh you have no idea how angry daddy is! Is this where you have been the whole time?"

"Oh, um yeah." Tea giggled nervously as she stared at her sister, who responded with a teasing smile.

"You forgot all about the concert didn't you?"

"Maybe just a little." Tea replied sheepishly as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment. Mana giggled at her sister before grabbing her by the arm.

"Come on lets go home, I'll help you out, I mean you are looking at the queen of ditching 'important affairs' here" She said happily, to which Tea responded with a bright smile. That's why her and Mana were so close, more so than her other sisters. They were just so similar to each other, understanding what no one else could. They had gotten in mischief together way to many times to count, and always had each other's backs.

"Thanks Mana!" Tea responded, relieved.

"Bye Scamper!" Both girls called to their feathered friend.

"And thank you for your help!" Tea added.

"No problem sweetie! See you girls later!" Scamper called as he watched the two girls dive into the ocean, neither looking forward to facing their father.

Mana and Tea were so preoccupied with getting home that they didn't notice a pair of sinister eels watching them close by. Their eerie yellow eyes glowing as what was seen through their eyes was magically projected back to their master, who grinned evilly at the sight of the young girls.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, little princesses. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Ha, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Rex! Weevil! I want you to keep an extra close watch on these pretty little daughters of his. They may be the key to Triton's undoing."

* * *

_Here is a new chapter :) Please review and thanks to all those who did :) A new chapter will be up tomorrow. _


	4. Turned into a what!

When the two mermaids got home, their father was already waiting for them with Mahad at his side, and neither of them looked like rays of sunshine.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Triton cried angrily to his youngest daughter as they all gathered in the throne room. Tea looked extremely guilty as she looked at her father.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot!" She exclaimed loudly, but the king wasn't done.

"As a result of your careless behavior!"

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Mahad added as he glared at Tea.

"The entire celebration was, er –"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Mahad interrupted once more, his voice getting higher with each word he spoke.

"But it wasn't her fault! Everyone forgets! I mean come on I do it all the time!" Mana interjected as she glared hotly at Mahad.

"I mean if she hadn't stopped to talk to Scamper-

"Scamper, the seagull?!" Triton roared angrily as he processed his daughter's words, while Mana, realizing what she had just let out looked downright terrified.

"Oopsie."

"Oh – you two went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" The king yelled as his two daughters began to look anywhere but at their father.

"Nothing happened..." Tea trailed off nervously.

"Oh, Tea, How many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Mana exclaimed defiantly, arms crossed over her chest.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see two of my daughters snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Triton asked, trying to make them see his way.

"I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore..." Tea started but was cut off by the sea king himself, who had had enough.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But Daddy if you would just listen…." Tea implored, but once again she was cut off.

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. EITHER of you. Is that clear?" Triton bellowed. Tea looked at her father in anger for a moment before her emotions got the best of her and her face fell into one of despair as she swam off sobbing, while Mana just looked at her father sadly before following after her sister.

"Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Mahad said as he stared after the retreating girls, whilst the king looked regretful.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on them?"

"Definitely not. Why, if Tea and Mana were my daughters, I'd show them who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface," and skipping concerts, very important ones might I add! No, sir - I'd keep them under tight control." Mahad said firmly and finally.

"You're absolutely right, Mahad." Trion said, grinning thoughtfully as an idea began to form in his head.

"Of course I am."

"Tea and Mana, need constant supervision." He continued as he looked over to the oblivious merman, who continued to agree with everything the king was saying.

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over them - to keep them out of trouble."

"All the time – " Mahad approved, nodding his head.

"And YOU are just the merman to do it!" Triton cried as he looked at Mahad.

"And I'm just the merman to do i-..WAIT what!?" Mahad cried as he looked at the king in shock.

"You heard me Mahad, you're the perfect one to make sure my little girls stay out of trouble, but we will need to keep this in secret so we will have to change how you look a little. Can't have them recognizing you can we?" He asked as he gazed at his advisor, who looked more than just upset.

"N-no I guess not, anything for you my king." Mahad grumbled, almost looking as if in was in pain as he looked up at him. Knowing he could't refuse what the king wanted.

"Splendid, now we will need to make you into something small, so they can't see you, but at the same time quick so you can keep up with them." Triton said as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully for a moment when suddenly the answer came to him.

"That's it!" He cried in triumph as he picked up his trident and pointed it at the worried looking Mahad.

"Umm sire, this won't...hurt will it?"

"Oh no not at all, now just hold still." He responded, and at once the trident lit up in a lovely golden color, that shot toward Mahad, enshrouding him in the bright light. And just as quickly it had started, it was over, and instead of a distinguished merman floating there, instead was a tiny red crab. Mahad took one look at himself and sighed miserably. '_Well at least nobody will see me like this."_ He thought.

"You look great Mahad!" The King said in approval, as he smiled at the little crustacean.

"Thank you my King." Mahad responded, embarrassed when all of a sudden a light voice called out in the room as Isis, Rebecca, Kisara, Mai, an Serenity came swimming in.

"Hi Daddy, we need to ask you a quesition!" They all chimed as the smiled at their father, who beamed back happily.

"Hello girls, what do need?"

"Well I was just looking for Mahad, we have a date later tonight and I wanted to make sure it was still on." Isis said, a small blush dusted over her cheeks, as her sisters snickered behind her.

"Well, I'm afraid that he is busy tonight my dear." Triton replied, as he tried to hold in his laughter, while Mahad just looked on in horror.

"Why is that Father?" Isis asked as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Well why don't you ask him yourself." Triton said as he pointed to the little crab that was trying to scuttle out of view. All of the girls in the room looked at the crab in shock for a moment before Mai busted out in laughter.

"H-he hahaha- he's a-a." She stuttered unable to finish her sentence as uncontrollable giggles spilled out of her mouth. It wasn't long before all of the girls except for Isis were shrieking in amusment at the one proud merman advisor to the king, was now a crab. Poor Isis however, just continued to look at Mahad in surprise.

"You turned my boyfriend, into a crab." Was all she could get out, which only caused her sisters to laugh harder, while Mahad looked like he wanted to be swallowed up right then and there.

"Well, look at the time I must be off to do my errand! I'll see you later!" He cried in a rush as he swam off, eager to be anywhere but at the palace.

* * *

_Hehehe poor Mahad. Well please review and thanks to all those how did :) You guys are awesome!_


	5. Ship?

As soon as Manaand Tea left the palace, Tea immediately began to swim off in another direction, causing Mana to look at her sister in confusion.

"Tea, where are you going?"

"My grotto!" Tea responded as she continued to swim further and further away.

"Your grotto?" Mana questioned silently as she tried to remember if Tea had ever mentioned any sort of grotto to her, but nothing came up. Right when she lifted up her head to ask what in the world she was talking about, Mana noticed Tea was almost completely out of her sight.

"H-HEY! Tea wait up!" She screamed as she swam off in a hurry, trying to catch up with her sister. Tea kept swimming for awhile before she and Mana stopped at a large cave, covered by a giant boulder. Mana looked at the giant rock in confusion while Tea began to push on one end, slowly forcing it to slide open, causing Mana's mouth to open in shock.

"Are you going to come in or stand there all day?" Tea joked. Mana shook her head lightly before swimming over into the cave, as the boulder closed behind them.

"Wow…" Mana murmured in awe as she looked around at all the human trinkets around her. The grotto was larger than it looked with thousands of trinkets from the human world, every single one Tea treasured, and loved.

"This is amazing !"

"Thanks," Tea said sadly as she fiddled with a spoon. At hearing her sisters dull answer Mana swam over and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Tea, are you okay?" Tea looked at Mana for a moment before letting out an angry huff.

"If only I could make Daddy understand. I just don't see things the way he does. How could a world that makes such great things, be dangerous, I just don't understand? She finished sadly, before swimming over to an old broken wind-chime as she began to sing.

"**Look at this stuff**

**Isn't it neat?**

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

**The girl who has ev'rything?**

**Look at this trove**

**Treasures untold**

**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

**Lookin' around here you'd think**

**Sure, she's got everything."**

Tea sang as she swam around the room, as she picked up and old box.

"**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore"**

"You want thingamabobs? I got twenty," She stated proudly as she finally opened the case to reveal a box of rusty wine openers, to the fascinated Mana.

"**But who cares?**

**No big deal**

**I want more**

**I wanna be where the people are**

**I wanna see**

**Wanna see 'em dancin'**

**Walkin' around on those"**

"Whad'ya call 'em?" Tea asked, a perplexed look on her pretty face, while Mana smiled like she had just discovered the cure to a bad hair day.

"Feet!"

"Oh that's right!" Tea exclaimed, giggling as she grabbed her sister's hands, and they began to swim around.

"**Flippin' your fins you don't get too far**

**Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'**

**Strollin' along down a…."**

"What's that word again?" Tea asked once more, looking at her sister who responded laughing."

" Street."

"Oh yeah!"

"**Up where they walk**

**Up where they run**

**Up where they stay all day in the sun**

**Wanderin' free**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

**What would I give**

**If I could live**

**Outta these waters?"**

Tea sang, as she became more passionate and let her emotions completly take over from all of the day's events.

"**What would I pay**

**To spend a day**

**Warm on the sand?**

**Betcha on land**

**They understand**

**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters,"**

Tea added with a knowing look to Mana, who smiled sadly in response.

"**Bright young women**

**Sick o' swimmin'**

**Ready to stand**

**And ready to know what the people know**

**Ask 'em my questions**

**And get some answers**

**What's a fire and why does it**

"**What's the word? Burnnn!"**

Tea continued as she swam to the top of her grotto, where there was a small opening that allowed a tiny amount of light through that shone on Tea, illuminating her gorgeous face, as she gazed dreamily at the surface above.

"**When's it my turn?**

**Wouldn't I love**

**Love to explore that shore above?**

**Out of the sea**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world"**

Tea finished softly as she slowly fell back down to the floor, as Mana swam up to her sister and wrapped her in a tight hug, only to pull abruptly away when they heard a loud crashing noise coming from behind them. As they turned to look at the source of the noise they saw a large bottle with a crab in it falling to the floor.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" The little crustacean cried in pain as he hit the floor, causing the bottle to break, and he to come flying out. Tea, and Mana looked at the little crab in shock at the familiar voice, turning to look at each other in disbelief before asking,

" Mahad?!"

"How on earth did you end up like that?"

But said person, was more focused on what was around him, other than his appearance right now,

"Tea! what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?"

"It, err, it's just my – collection." Tea answered sheepishly to her baffled friend, not bothering to ask how her singing instructor got himself turned into a little crab.

_'I don't even want to know....'_

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D..." Mahad roared, only to be cut off my Mana.

"You're not gunna tell him, are you?" She asked, astonished that Mahad would do something so cruel.

"Oh, please, Mahad, Daddy would never understand." Tea begged, hoping he would keep quite.

"Tea. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home." Mahad said as he began to swim over to her. When suddenly a dark shadow passed over, extinguishing the one little light source they had.

"What do you suppose?" Tea whispered as she quickly swam out of her grotto, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Tea? TEA!" Mahad cried in alarm as he realized she was not with him, but quickly swimming towards the dangerous, unknown object.

Tea swam all the way to the surface, only to come across the most wonderful display of colors, above the most exquisite ship she had ever come across in her life. _'Wow its is beautiful!"_She thought in amazement as Mana and Mahad quickly caught up with her.

"Tea, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish!" Mahad exclaimed in alarm as Tea headed toward the boat.

"Tea! Please come back!" He implored, noticing after, that Mana had unknowingly left his side as well.

"Waa-ahhh Mana, not you too!" He moaned in dread as he too, took off toward the massive ship.

"You two are going to drive me into early retirement!"

* * *

_Ahhhh I am SOOOO sorry about the wait, I have been SOOO busy, im in a play at my school and I needed to learn my lines and do all my work I was given over break and ughh its been insane, but here is a new chapter and two new ones will be out tomorrow so please enjoy and review and thanks SOO much to all those who did, and once again I am really sorry!!_


	6. Storm ahoy!

Tea swam as fast as she could to the large vessel, excitement and curiosity gripping at her like a blanket around a newborn. As soon as she was close enough she reached out and gripped the side, pulling herself up to look through an opening on the ship, and was in awe at what she saw. There were tons of men dancing around, looking to be having the time of their life, as they swayed to the merry music playing. And around the men's feet was a hairy creature, with a gold pendant around its neck, which Tea had never seen before. She laughed as she saw it tumble around, strange noises coming out of its mouth, when it suddenly stopped, sniffing the air in alarm. The creature then proceed to crawl over right to where Tea was. Gasping in fear Tea hid to the other side, hoping the thing would go away.

After a few seconds she peered around the corner to see if it was gone, but instead of seeing open air, she was met with a mass of black fur and beady eyes. But the strange thing only yipped happily and licked Tea warmly on the cheek. Suddenly there was a call of 'Iwiw! Here boy!" And just like that the furry thing was off. Tea giggled as she rubbed her cheek, where the weird but funny creature had licked her, looking around to see where it had gone.

She wasn't searching long when she caught sight of the excitable thing, but that wasn't all she saw. Standing there playing with the creature was a short human boy her age, with wild spiky hair and beautiful, rounded amethyst eyes. Tea's eyes widened, her mouth dropping in shock, which quickly turned into a dreamy smile the longer she gazed at the handsome boy. She was so stricken that she didn't notice he sister coming up beside her until she spoke.

"Hey Tea are you okay?" Mana asked, looking at her sister in worry, but there was no answer.

"What are you looking a…..wow," Mana trailed off. In her attempt to find out what had her sister so enthralled, Mana began to look on the ship for any source of interest. Expecting some huge ugly beast foaming at the mouth, or a new trinket that her sister wanted, but what she found was SO much better. Standing there was a boy who looked just like the guy Tea was staring at, but taller, with narrowed crimson eyes instead of his look-alikes violet. He was talking with some of the sailors and laughing every now and again, a laugh that set Mana's heart racing, as she too began to smile wistfully as the mystery man.

"Hey there, girls! Quite a show, eh?" Scamper called loudly as he flew in, jolting both girls from their thoughts.

"Scamper, be quiet! They'll hear you." Tea whispered harshly as she threw her arm out, in warning before turning back to the ship. Scamper looked confused for a moment, before a large grin formed in his beak.

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being sneaky, secretive. WE'RE OUT T-," But before he could finish his loud sentence Mana and Tea both grabbed the bird around the beak, and yanked him to them, quieting the bird at once.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" Tea sighed as she stared at the man, who she still didn't have a name for. Mana looked shocked for a moment as she turned to her sister.

"Hey! I saw him first!" She shouted thinking Tea was talking about the stunning red-eyed man, Tea looked at Mana in anger, thinking that Mana was talking about _her_ violet-eyed cutie causing her to whisper back harshly,

"What are you talking about I was here before you!"

"So! Besides he would look better with me! With his beautiful hair, and gorgeous red eyes-,"

"Wait a minute!" Tea interrupted. "Red eyes? What are you talking about he has purple!"

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Scamper interjected as he stared at creature he thought the girls were talking about.

"Not that one - the one over there!" Both girls whispered, as they pointed in different directions making Tea and Mana looked at each other in alarm, as they both looked in the direction the other was pointing in, before giving off a nervous laugh.

"Oh, you meant him." They said simultaneously.

"Well, I could see how we got confused, they look just alike!" Tea said in awe, as she looked back on forth between the two men.

"Yeah, and both are so gorgeous!" Mana agreed, causing both girls to break out in sighs as they gazed at the men, only to be broken out of their reverie once more as a loud voice boomed out.

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Princes Atem, and Yugi with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Shimon said as he looked meaningfully over to the two young men, who now moved to stand next to each other, identical grins on their faces as they stared at the large, covered item before them.

"Ah, Shimon, you shouldn't have." Yugi said as he hoisted himself onto a barrel right next to his brother. Shimon only smirked as he looked at the two royals.

"I know. Happy birthday boys!" At his call, two sailors lifted the covers off the item, to reveal a gaudy statue of the two boys, pointing their swords up at the sky. Atem , and Yugi looked at the statue in disgust as Iwiw growled darkly.

"Gee, Shimon. It's, err-," Yugi broke off, not quite sure what to say, without hurting the old man's feelings.

"Sure is something!" Atem finished for his brother, grimacing slightly as if the statue pained him in some way, but Shimon took no notice.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but ,"

"Come on, Shimon, don't start." Atem said agitated, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"You're still not sore over us declining all those princesses are you?" Yugi asked as he and his brother walked over to the very edge of the ship Mana and Tea were under.

"Oh, boys, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you two happily settled down with the right girls."

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet." Yugi said as he looked out into the ocean, while Atem nodded his head.

"Nor have I."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Shimon argued as he looked at the two boys as they stared out into the sea.

"Believe me, Shimon, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning!" Yugi called, when suddenly the sky got dark, and a bright flash of lighting light up the sky, followed by a deep, foreboding rumble of thunder that seemed to shake the ship.

"Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" The sailor on look-out called, as a fierce rain began to hit the vessel, followed by powerful winds that rocked the boat dangerously from side to side. Lightning cracked once more as all the sailors, along with Atem and Yugi began to pull the ropes on the sails to gain leverage, but it was no use.

Mana and Tea were trying hard to stay on, but the winds were too strong and they were thrown into the water, while Scamper was thrown into the air by the harsh, unforgiving winds.

"Tea, Mana!" He called as he was blown away into the terrible storm.

All of a sudden a huge bolt of lightning came crashing down onto the struggling ship, catching the mast on fire. Through the thick haze of the rain Yugi saw, to his horror that the ship was about to crash into a huge rock.

"Look out!" He called, but it was too late. The ship rammed into the huge stone, causing Yugi, Atem, Shimon, and many sailors to come flying out and slam into the roaring waters. Luckily for them some of the workers had secured a life boat, to which all of the crew had clambered into. They were just about to leave when a faint barking came from the ship. All of the men looked up to see Iwiw still on board.

"Iwiw!" Yugi called in alarm, and without thinking he dived into the water and swam as fast as he could to the flaming ship.

"Yugi!" Atem called in fear as he watched his little brother swim farther and farther away.

Yugi quickly grabbed onto the sides of the ship and climbed up, jumping over the sides with ease, as he began to look for his dog. Abruptly there was a loud cracking noise that caused him to look up, and see to his terror the mast break, sending the burning post tumbling down. Yugi narrowly jumped out of the way, as the flaming object crashed to the floor, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw Iwiw looking around frantically above him.

"Iwiw, come on boy jump! Jump boy!" He called, the poor dog looked confused for a moment before listening to his master and jumping into his arms. Yugi hurriedly turned on the spot and began to run toward the end of the ship when suddenly his foot got caught causing him to trip, and send Iwiw flying into the water, to only be saved by Atem.

Yugi struggled with all his might to pull his foot out, to no avail, and when he looked up saw that the ship had some stocks of spices, that were extremely flammable. And the fire was heading right toward it, Yugi only had a chance to let out a horrified gasp before flames caught onto the barrels causing a massive explosion.

"YUGI!" Atem and Shimon screamed in terror as they watched the fire engulf the whole ship.

"NO!" Tea screeched before diving into the water, toward the sinking craft. She just had to save Yugi, she HAD to!

* * *

_Alright here we go one new chapter! And a new one is right under way. Sorry about another wait, but right when I'm ready to write I find out my uncle who came down to visit was only staying till today so I wanted to spend time with him before he left. But as I promised there will be another chapter. So please enjoy and review. And thanks you to all those who did :) _


	7. Part of your world

_Alright I have come to the conclusion that I have very bad luck. I planned on updating SO much earlier than this, but school work started to get in the way, and than school drama, blahh, blahh and now I have the flu and have been out from school all week.....yeah soo I'm really sorry for that late update :( and here is a new chapter, but since Christmas break is coming I WILL be having plenty of chapters coming out. SO please review and thank you SO much to those who did :) _

* * *

Tea swam as fast as she could, looking frantically for the prince.

'_Oh please_, please_ let me find him!'_ Tea pleaded with all her might as she struggled to dodge sinking debris from the once magnificent ship in the dark waters. She was just starting to lose hope when all of a sudden a great burst of lightning lit up the dim waters, allowing Tea to see the ocean clearly for a brief moment, but that moment was all she needed as her eyes honed in onto the spiky head of the prince, which widened in terror as she watched him sink further and further toward the bottom of the sea.

Wasting no time, Tea took off like a bullet toward the fallen man, before gathering him tightly in her arms and shooting off towards the surface where Mana was anxiously waiting.

"Tea you have to get him to shore!" Mana cried as she looked at Yugi in fear. "He doesn't look so good!" Tea felt her heart jump in fear as she processed her sister's words, and without giving an answer Tea sped off toward shore, desperate to save her prince.

As soon as she had reached land, Tea gently lowered Yugi onto the sand, while Mana stayed back in the water, looking on with curious, yet sad eyes. The terrible storm had finally come to an end and the sun was just beginning to peer through the clouds, and to Tea's utter relief Scamper was there sitting on a rock nearby.

"Is he - dead?" Tea asked the bird fearfully, hoping with all her heart it wasn't true. Scamper just looked on with a somber expression as he hopped over to the pair.

"It's hard to say." Scamper began, before picking up Yugi's foot and putting it up to his ear, as if he were listening for something, apparently it wasn't what he was hoping to hear for his face quickly took on a saddened look.

"Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat."

"No, look! He's breathing!" Tea said in glee as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"He's so beautiful." She cooed, as she brushed away a lock of his spiky hair away from his face, singing softly.

"**What would I give**

**To live where you are?**

**What would I pay**

**To stay here beside you?**

**What would I do to see you**

**Smiling at me?**

As Tea was singing a huge wave crashed to the shore, and with it little Mahad. He shook himself off roughly, but stopped when he saw the shocking sight before him, mouth falling open.

**Where would we walk?**

**Where would we run?**

**If we could stay all day in the sun?**

**Just you and me**

**And I could be**

**Part of your world"**

Prince Yugi felt himself awakening, and to the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Opening his violet eyes he saw a blurred figure of a woman in the bright sunlight, she had saved him, and was the one singing, her voice alone sent his heart racing.

Tea felt herself drawing forward to the prince, closer, closer, but the trance soon was broken when a frenzied amount of barking made her look up to see two men and the furry creature coming toward them. With one last look to the prince Tea flounced of and dove into the water with her sister, to hide behind a nearby rock.

"Yugi! Oh Yugi! You really delight in giving me a heart attack don't you?" Shimon called in relief as he and Atem hauled up a wobbly Yugi to his feet.

"A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice."

"Uh Yugi? I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Atem joked, his crimson eyes shining. At hearing his smooth voice Mana's need to at least get a glimpse of the prince got the best of her as she swam out of hiding behind her rock and into plain sight of the men.

"MANA!" Mahad hissed in horror, his eyes bulging out of his head. Thinking he heard something out in the water Atem turned his head, and what he saw made his eyes go wide. Floating there was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her long brown hair flowed behind her, and her beautiful aquamarine eyes sparkled in the sunlight-

"Atem! Come on help me with your brother I'm too old for this!" Shimon screamed, startling Atem and making him spin to look for the source of the yell to see his guardian struggling to hold up an exhausted Yugi.

"Shimon, Yugi, there's someone-"Atem started as he turned to show them the stunning women in the water, but when he looked back, he was met with nothing but the sea.

"_What? I'm sure I saw… maybe I drank too much seawater..." _He thought to himself as he shook his head lightly, before running over and helping his brother.

Meanwhile behind the rock Mana sat there wide, eyed and a bright blush on her face.

"Mana? Are you alright?" Mahad asked worried.

"He looked at me, and smiled!" Mana squealed happily as she hugged herself, Mahad realized it was time to set some things straight.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him." But sadly for him neither girl was listening, as Tea began to peer over the boulder at the retreating men's backs, absolute longing in her eyes.

"**I don't know when**

**I don't know how**

**But I know something's starting right now**

**Watch and you'll see**

**Someday I'll be**

**Part of your world"**

Unbeknownst to the trio, they were again being watched by the same pair of evil yellow eyes, relaying the same picture to the same woman who was very amused with the turn of events.

" It's too easy. The little girls are in love with humans. And not just any humans - princes!" She cackled loudly, "Their daddy'll LOVE that. Although, King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girls would make a charming addition to my little garden."


	8. Under the Sea!

Later on the next day, at the palace there was quite a long line outside of Tea's room where all five of her older sisters were waiting, some being patient, but others; namely Mai were starting to get annoyed.

"Tea! You have been in there all morning! Come out!" It was as if Mai's call did the trick because as soon as she was done with her sentence, the door opened and Tea came swimming out with a blissful look on her face and in her hand a long beautiful sea orchid, humming to herself. While all her sisters could do was watch on with a confused faces.

"What is with her lately?" Rebecca asked, her nose scrunching up in confusion.

"You know, she is acting JUST like Mana was this morning before she scampered off to who knows where! She was humming too and had the same goofy smile on her face" Isis added. Suddenly all girls turned to look at the door as their father King Triton swam in, but Tea only glided up to him happily as she placed the flower in his stark white hair, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Daddy." She practically sang as she swam off, leaving the king of the sea VERY confused. But to where their father was stumped it appeared that his daughters had finally caught on to what was happening to their two sisters.

"Oh, they've got it bad." Mai crooned as she followed the retreating figure of her sister.

"What? What have who got?" Triton asked, as he stared baffled at his daughters, but he was ignored.

"Yeah I haven't seen anyone bitten this bad since Kisara, and Mr. Serious Kaiba!" Isis commented, angering her blue haired sister as a deep red blush spread on her pale features.

"Hey! What about Mai! She couldn't stop dancing when she met Joey!"

"Whoa, when did we decide to bring me into this, besides I think we all know that Isis wins in the category of the hardest fall, geez she couldn't shut up about Mahad for weeks! 'Oh his eyes are SO gorgeous!' 'Oh, Oh Serenity isn't his tail the most beautiful color you have ever seen?!' And now look at him….HE'S A CRAB!" Mai mocked, as she pranced around the room, making her sister's cheeks puff up red in embarrassment.

"Girls, girls, girls!" The king soothed, trying to stop an oncoming brawl, "Now what do you mean, what is going on?" Immediately all the girls straightened up at their father's command as they swam toward him sheepishly, but it was Serenity who broke the silence.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Tea and Mana are in love!" Triton looked shocked for a brief moment, as he pulled the flower out of his hair; looking at it thoughtfully before a huge smile overtook his face.

"Tea and Mana? In love?"

Meanwhile outside the palace the still crustacean Mahad was pacing in front of Tea, a stressed out and nervous look on his face.

"O.K. So far, so good. I don't think his majesty knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Sadly for him, Tea was nowhere near listening; all of her attention was focused on another sea flower, as her small slender fingers picked off one petal.

"He loves me" She chimed with a huge smile on her face before dropping said petal and grabbing a new one, this time her face was anything but happy.

"Hmmm, he loves me not" This little ritual continued on until there was only one petal left, this seemed to be a good thing however, because as soon as the final, soft petal was plucked a huge grin overtook Tea's face.

"He loves me! I knew it!" She giggled as she hugged the petal to her chest, at her laughs Mahad realized that Tea was not listening to him and began to get infuriated.

"Tea, enough with this childish nonsense."

"I have see him again - tonight! Scamper knows where he lives." Tea began, only to be cut off by Mahad.

"Tea - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But sadly, he was still being ignored.

"I'll swim up to his castle. Then I'll splash around to get his attention- OH! I should bring Mana too, oh I bet she'd love to see Mr. Red eyes again, and then with - But her thoughts were cut off again, but this time much more clearly seeing as how Mahad had now swam up to Tea; taking hold of a strand of her short brown hair and pulling with all his little might.

"Down HERE is your home! Tea - listen to me. The human world – it's a trash heap. Life under the sea is better than anything they have up there." He said before swimming away.

"**The seaweed is always greener**

**In somebody else's lake**

**You dream about going up there**

**But that is a big mistake**

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here on the ocean floor**

**Such wonderful things surround you**

**What more is you looking' for?"**

Mahad sang as Tea looked at Mahad an incredulous look on her face, as tons of sea animals came to join in.

"**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Darling it's better**

**Down where it's wetter**

**Take it from me**

**Up on the shore they work all day**

**Out in the sun they slave away**

**While were devoting**

**Full time to floating**

**Under the sea"**

He continued as he spun through a school of mulit-colored fish, while Tea was sitting a bored look on her pretty face.

"**Down here all the fish is happy**

**As off through the waves they roll**

**The fish on the land ain't happy**

**They sad 'cause they in their bowl**

**But fish in the bowl is lucky**

**They in for an even worse fate**

**One day when the boss get hungry**

**Guess who's going to be on the plate**

**Under the sea"**

Dolphins were now at the party, clipping happily as they too began their dance around the little red crab.

"**Under the sea**

**Nobody beat us**

**Fry us and eat us**

**In fricassee**

**We what the land folks loves to cook**

**Under the sea we off the hook**

**We got no troubles**

**Life is the bubbles**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Since life is sweet here**

**We got the beat here**

**Naturally**

**Even the sturgeon and the ray**

**They get the urge and start to play**

**We got the spirit**

**You got to hear it**

**Under the sea"**

Mahad cried as he swam up to Tea, trying to be convincing as can be, but still Tea was wishing to be anywhere but where she was right now, until a hoard of seahorses began to swim around her, causing Tea to giggle.

"**The newts play the flute**

**The carps play the harp**

**The plaice play the bass**

**And they sounding sharp**

**The bass play the brass**

**The chub play the tub**

**The fluke is the duke of soul**

**The ray he can play**

**The lings on the strings**

**The trout rocking out**

**The blackfish she sings**

**The smelt and the sprat**

**They know where it's at**

**And oh that blowfish blow"**

He cried as a blue blowfish puffed up, before blowing into a huge tuba, creating a loud, but still enjoyable noise.

"**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**When the sardine**

**Begin the beguine**

**It's music to me**

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

**We got a hot crustacean band**

**Each little clam here**

**knows how to jam here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little slug here**

**Cutting a rug here**

**Under the sea"**

Tea at this point had now had enough, nothing was going to change her mind to how she felt about Yugi, and since Mahad was so into his song, he didn't even notice as the young mermaid quietly swam away.

"**Each little snail here**

**Know how to wail here**

**That's why it's hotter**

**Under the water**

**Ya we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

**Under the sea"**

As soon as the last verse was sung Mahad and all the other fish quickly turned around smiling, knowing if that didn't change her mind nothing would, but instead of seeing the young girl they were met with open sea instead.

"Tea? Tea?! Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Mahad groaned as all the sea creatures swam away sadly, and just when Mahad was about to join them the little seahorse of the king's court came swimming in, looking worried.

"Mahad? Mahad! I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from his majesty!

"The sea king?" Mahad asked a baffled look on his face.

"He wants to see you right away - something about Tea and Mana." At the little horses words Mahad felt an icy cold terror grip at his heart, all of his hope rushing out the window.

"He knows!"

* * *

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about my absence so it turns out I didn't just have the flu, I actually had Swine Flu..so I was out of it for awhile, and then the holidays caught up with me, and finally when I got back to school you wouldn't believe the make-up work I was given, PLUS I missed 5 tests! Not to mention we had out play right when we got back, and now exams are next week, and this was the first time in a long while to write a new chapter. But I am SO sorry about my month long absense, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and thank you so much to_

_Velgmidragon_

_Mamoru4ever_

_Atem's Sister Atea_

_Dennis Feilder_

_Xiang Yun_

_Lilacstime_

_and_

_Spiritsong_

_Thank you so much for sticking with me you guys are really amazing! I really appreciate all you generous feedback :) Now I am off to read, view, and review everyone's new chapter's and videos I have missed! (Hehe that was pretty catchy) Bye! _


	9. We love them!

In the Palace King Triton was sitting on his throne fiddling with the flower given to him only a short time ago.

"Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky mermen be?" The king said to himself as he pondered who had captured the hearts of his two youngest daughters. Only to be brought out of his thoughts seconds later by the sound of a door opening, looking up from the plant he saw Mahad standing at the door looking very nervous.

"Come in, Mahad." The king said, as he beckoned to the crab with his hand. As Mahad began to walk toward his majesty his fear grew, and he began to mutter to himself.

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." But it seemed as soon as he got close enough, and saw the king's stoic face all of his thought went out the window as the poor crab tried to answer, his voice three octaves higher than normal.

"Y-yes your majesty."

"Now, Mahad, I'm concerned about Tea and Mana. Have you noticed they've been acting strange lately?"

"Strange sir? Mahad squeaked out as his body began to shake, but the king continued on.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to themselves. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh - well, I –"Mahad stuttered, to which the king responded with a stern look.

"Mahad…"

"Yes sire?" Mahad responded sheepishly as he slowly looked up to Triton who looked anything but amused.

"I know you've been keeping something from me. . . ."

"Keeping . . . something?"

"About Tea and Mana?"

"Tea and Mana . . . ?"

"In love?" The king pressed looking miffed, but inside secretly bursting with joy with the thought. That was until the frenzied sentence that came out of his most trusted advisors mouth.

"I tried to stop them. They wouldn't listen. I told them to stay away from humans - humans are bad, humans are trouble, humans –"

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" The king boomed, the rage on his face real now. Mahad realizing the king knew nothing about the girls interaction with the outside world tried in vain to hide what he had just blurted out.

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?"

Meanwhile Tea was just opening the door to her grotto after getting away from Mahad when she heard her sisters voice inside, feeling curious Tea peered around the corner, and what she saw made her want to laugh out loud. Mana was in the middle of the grotto talking to a statue. The very statue that depicted the two handsome princes, Atem and Yugi.

"Oh Atem, marry you well of course I will-AHH!" Mana screamed as she looked over and saw her sister who as the moment was laughing hysterically as she clutched at her sides.

"Tea?! What are you doing here?" Mana screeched as her face tuned red in embarrassment.

"I should be asking you that, this is my grotto!" Tea managed to choke out through her laughs.

"Well… I was just swimming along this morning when I found this!" Mana announced as she pointed to the marble piece. "And I thought I would surprise you with it, so I brought it here and then well you know." She finished sheepishly.

"Oh, Mana you're the best!" Tea giggled as she swam over to look as the statue more closely.

"It does look just like them. It even has their eyes; wouldn't you just love to be with them?

"Well yeah, but I don't know if I could leave the sea, I would miss father and our sisters too much!" Mana said as she spun to her sister who looked shocked at what she had just said.

" Really? You have been giving this a lot of thought haven't you miss talk to statues!" Tea said wearing a sneaky grin.

"Why, Yugi, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden." Tea teased as she leaned her head on his marble shoulder, acting just how her sister was moments before, but realizing Mana wasn't saying anything Tea turned around to see what was wrong, but instead was met with the angry face of her father, and the guilty face of Mahad.

"Daddy!" Tea and Mana both cried in alarm as the mighty king looked around the grotto, his anger growing.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Daddy!" Mana started but was interrupted as the king turned toward Tea his eyes enraged.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had to-"Tea implored, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Contact between the human world and our world is strictly forbidden. Tea, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died-"

"One less human to worry about!" Triton roared, this greatly angered Tea.

_"How could he be so heartless?"_

"You don't even know him." Mana stated defending her sister.

"Know him?" The King bellowed incredulously. "I don't have to know him. And don't think your off the hook either young lady, I know you put yourself right out for a human to see! What were you thinking! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

"Daddy, we love them!" Tea screamed loudly without thinking, causing everyone in the room to gasp loudly, including herself. Triton looked shocked, that quickly turned to anger.

"No . . . Have you two lost your senses completely? They're humans, you're mermaids!" He bellowed, almost shaking in his rage

"We don't care." Tea said as looked away from her father stubbornly.

"So help me Tea, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." The king spat out as his trident glowed orange and with a wave of his arms began to shoot out beams of energy destroying everything in Tea's beloved grotto.

"Daddy! No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop! Daddy, No!" Tea and Mana screamed trying in vain to get their father to cease, but it was no use.

"NO DADDY!" Tea hollered as she saw her father point to the statue of the two princes, before blasting it to bits. Tea looked on mortified before collapsing to the floor sobbing. Mana and Mahad just looked in horror, while Triton finally coming to his senses saw what he had done and left the grotto ashamed.

"Tea, I-"Mahad began guilt eating him from the inside out as he stared at the poor girl.

"Just go away." Tea whispered though her tears, Mana knowing there was nothing they could do let Mahad and herself out, leaving Tea alone, or so they thought for as soon as they were gone two eels, one with a purple streak down its back, and another with a blue, came slinking into the room.

"Poor child." One crooned while he and his brother circled Tea who looked up in alarm at the voice.

"Poor, sweet child." The other eel agreed as he and his brother continued to float around Tea's head.

"She has a very serious problem."

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something." The eel with the purple streak down his back whispered, looking like he solved a complicated puzzle.

"Who - who are you?" Tea asked a worried look coming to her face.

"Don't be scared. I'm Weevil and this is Rex" The eel with the blue stripe whispered this time.

"And we represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Rex added as he slithered over to stand by his brother.

"Just imagine you and your prince together, forever!" They whispered simultaneously, their voices sounding deadly and smooth.

"I don't understand." Tea said as she backed away from the frightening creatures.

"Vivian has great powers." Rex droned a wicked smirk coming to his face, causing Tea to gasp.

"The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She cried turning her back on them.

"Suit yourself." Weevil shrugged as he and Rex started to slink out.

"It was only a suggestion." Rex added as he flicked his tail causing a piece of the statue to land right next to Tea; it was of Yugi's face. Tea picked it up and looked at it longingly, her mind made up.

"Wait!" It was at that command Rex and Weevil turned toward he huge creepy grins on their faces.

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

Outside, Mana was trying to console a sad Mahad.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." He cried, but stopped when he saw Tea leaving the grotto with Rex and Weevil.

"Tea - where are you going, and what are you doing here with this riff-raff?"

"I'm going to see Vivian." She stated in a clipped tone as she swam past, ignoring the shocked faces of her sister and friend.

"Tea, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" Mahad yelled as he grabbed onto the fin of Tea's tail and pulled, trying to get her to stop, but Tea only flicked her tail and sent Mahad flying.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." She said harshly, continuing to swim.

"Tea wait! Mahad's right you can't go to Vivian! She'll turn you into sea foam or something!" Mana called as she swam in front of her sister.

"Why do you even care? You said you wouldn't even leave the sea for Atem! You don't love him at ALL!" Tea screeched as she passed her sister who looked like she had been punched in the gut.

_"How could she say that? Of course I love him! I just, I love the sea too." _

"But . . . But, Tea!" Mahad stuttered as Tea swam further away. Seeing that words were not going to stop her, he looked over to the heartbroken Mana, determination settled on his features.

"Come on."

* * *

_Yeah! Finally all caught up with my school work and able to write a new chapter! I hope you like it and please review and thank you to everyone who did! Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Velgamidragon, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! *Sets down cake with a Dragon on it* _

_A new chapter should be up tomorrow :) Have a great Valentines day :)_


	10. Poor unfortunate souls!

Weevil and Rex led Tea to the darkest part of the ocean, towards Vivian's cave. Tea shivered as she felt the cold and dreary water surrounded her, but that was nothing compared to the trembling that overcame her when she finally arrived and saw Vivian's home. It was an old skeleton of some sort. Once a mighty creature long since dead, Tea stopped just inches from the entrance in fear, which just so happened to be its mouth. Rex and Weevil seeing her hesitation looked over at her and whispered,

"This way." As they quickly swam into the mouth of the cave leaving her behind. Tea gave one for frightful look before following. As she traveled further inside Tea was shocked and disgusted at what she saw. All around the floor were distorted looking creatures all moaning and looking at her in sorrow. Tea stared back in horror, her fear creeping to a higher level.

_"Okay…I'm beginning to have second thoughts here..." But she was quickly thrown out of her thoughts by a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere._

"Come in. Come in, my dear." Tea looked up in shock to see she was standing in front of a doorway, realizing this she slowly slinked inside.

"One mustn't lurk in doorways you know. It's rude!" The high voice said again, and as soon as Tea was fully inside she was able to see the owner of it. Standing there was a young sea creature, her top half was a beautiful woman, with brown eyes and black hair thrown into two twin buns on the side of her head, with two strips of hair hanging down, but that is not what had Tea staring, what did were the eight dark tentacles spreading out around the woman making her appearance extremely intimidating. She had heard stories of the evil sea witch who had tried to overthrow her father's kingdom for herself, and who performed horrible terrible spells on people for her own amusement, she had no doubt that this was Vivian.

"You know, you hover in doorways, stare unabashedly gaping like a little guppy, all very, very disrespectful darling, I'm beginning to wonder what they teach you over that the palace." The sea witch said smirking as she swam over to Tea.

"Now, then." Vivian began, "You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince person, not that I blame you, he is quite a hunk huh?" She asked as she nudged Tea in the ribs before swimming over to a coral vanity table, and began to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, honey, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." Tea looked shocked as she gazed in wonder at Vivian.

"Can you DO that?"

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Vivian said as she got up from her vanity and began to swim around her room.

"**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light and made a switch**

**True? Yes." **

Vivian crooned as she swam over to and odd looking stand just a little ways off, and with just a wave of her hand it opened into a jagged looking cauldron, glowing pink.

"**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And here lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed" **

She sang as two ghost like figures of an overweight merman and a thin dorky looking mermaid hovered, looking down in sadness.

"Pathetic." Vivian whispered to her henchman before continuing on.

"**Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain**

**In need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the guy**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed." **

She said smirking as she snapped her fingers and instantly the two figures turned into a beautiful man and woman who quickly embraced.

"**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying, "Spells, Vivian please!"**

**And I help them?**

**Yes, I do."**

While Vivian was singing she didn't notice Mana or Mahad slink in, looking on in fear at the sea witch as they hid behind a pillar.

"**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals!" **

She cried as she looked over to the figures once more, who looked sheepish, not having the pay for her, and just like that Vivian snapped her fingers and the two turned into the deformed figures Tea saw when she first came in, causing her to gasp in horror.

"**Yes, I've had the odd complaint**

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls." **

Vivian finished as she grabbed some seaweed hanging in her room and grabbed tea with it, pulling her closer.

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days.. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love." She said as she led Tea to the cauldron which now glowed a lovely orange, showing a picture of Yugi's face.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me." Vivian finished darkly, her features distorting into a terrifying smile. Hearing this Mahad and Mana swam out in fear for their friend.

"No Tea! Don't!" Mahad cried, but Mana and Tea were quickly grabbed by Rex and Weevil who wrapped themselves tightly around the two. Vivian acting like nothing had happened turned to look back at Tea.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Tea whispered to herself in dread, finally beginning to see what Mana felt like.

"That's right." Vivian exclaimed. "But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" She teased as she swam closer to the girl.

" Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have any money!" Tea protested, before Vivian slapped a tentacle over her mouth silencing her.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, you'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice."

"M-my voice?" Tea stuttered as she put a hand to her throat.

"You've got it, angelface. No more talking, singing, nada peep."

"But without my voice, how can I-" Tea began only to be interrupted by Vivian.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" She chimed as she shook her hips.

"**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**

**Yes, on land it's much preferred**

**For ladies not to say a word**

**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On a lady who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man." **

She cried a she began to throw different jars into the cauldron causing it to glow red.

"**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead!**

**Make your choice!**

**I'm a very busy woman**

**And I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much**

**Just your voice!**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad**

**But true**

**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet**

**You've got to pay the toll**

**Take a gulp and take a breath**

**And go ahead and sign the scroll!" **

She sang as she waved her hand and a golden contract appeared, next to a golden quill.

"**Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

**This poor unfortunate soul." **

Tea looked at Vivian once before determination swept over her featured, grabbing the quill she quickly signed her name

_Tea_

As soon as she wrote the last letter the contract and letter disappeared, and Vivian swam over to her cauldron an evil smirk on her lips

"**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.**

**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,**

**La voce to me!**

Now . . . sing!" She hissed to Tea, a manic look in her eye. Tea looked scared for a moment before complying.

"Ahahh Ahahhhahhhh Ahhhahhha!"

"Keep singing!" Vivian screamed as grotesque green hands reached out into Tea's throat, extracting her voice, causing Tea to clutch at her neck in shock. Slowly her glowing voice was led to Vivian's outstretched hands where a seashell necklace was held, Vivian watched eagerly as the little golden voice was sucked in, causing her to laugh evilly before enshrouding Tea in a blue light. Mana and Mahad watched in terror as they saw Tea's tail spilt into two legs, before the blue light began to elevate her to the surface. Mahad and Mana began to follow but Mana was stopped when she felt a tug on her tail.

Looking back she saw Weevil and Rex gripping her fins, creepy grins on their faces.

"Hello my dear Mana, just the girl I wanted to talk to!" Vivian crooned as Mana looked at frustrated.

"Well I'm sorry but I need to get to my sister-

"Oh don't worry about her, the crab is with her, right now let's talk about you and Atem." That name caused Mana to freeze, before she slowly turned back to the sea witch, who wore a sinister smirk.

"W-what about him?"

"Well my dear I heard of you dilemma, you love him, but you also love your home am I correct?" Mana just stared at her baffled.

"H-how did you know that?!"

"Oh my dear, I know many things, this specific thing can help you be with your lovely prince no home leaving required!" Vivian said as she wrapped her arm around Mana and led her to her vanity.

"What do you mean?"

"I can give you a potion that each time you drink it you can visit the prince in his dreams, you will be a human of course but only in the dream. You will have three days for the prince to say he is in love with you, and mean it! If he doesn't it will be the same as your sister, you will belong to me. But if he does it your decision what you lovebirds want to do, and it will happen." She said as another contract and quill appeared right in front of Mana, but she looked skeptical.

"What do you want me to pay you with? My voice too?"

"Oh no my dear, nothing like that, I want you looks!" Mana's eyes widened in surprise.

"My looks?" She whispered in confusion.

"Yea hun, you're going to look to lose what you look like now and gain an entirely new look, this once to be exact!" Vivian stated as she picked up a small hand held mirror and raised it to Mana's face, and what she saw made her gasp. Inside the mirror was an image of a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, pale white skin and stunning emerald eyes.

"T-this is what I will look like?" Mana asked in awe.

"That's right my dear, all you have to do is sign the contract and you can be on your way!"

"But, the prince has only seen me like this! What will I-"

"My dear you will be able to talk, with the exception of telling him what you are, and what you are doing there, remember dear I will be monitoring for things like that, do it and you will find yourself out of his dreams in a snap!"

Mana looked at the mirror for a moment before turning to the contract, she picked up the quill and wrote her name on the scroll

_Mana_

" _I have to do this, I love him and this is the perfect way to see him_!" She thought as Vivian began to grin evilly.

"Alright now look into the mirror my dear, and don't look away." Mana did as she was told, when suddenly she was engulfed by a white light, slowly Mana's hair began to lighten into a bright blonde, her tan skin turned into a pale cream, and her aquamarine eyes quickly flashed and became emerald. As soon as the light faded away Mana saw that her old face was now in the hand mirror, staring back at her. This caused her to look into the vanity mirror and gasp in shock as she saw her new self.

"Now sweetie here is your potion, remember you only have three sips for three nights, don't waste it." Vivian crooned as she handed Mana an intricate looking bottle covered in red gems.

"Now you might want to go help your sister, oh and happy dreams!" Vivian called as Mana left, a horrible smile etched on her face.

"_You poor unfortunate souls!"_

_Whooo okay so there was the twist with Mana what do you think? Like it, hate it? Sorry it took so long school is blehhh, but on the plus side I have tuesday and wednesday off this week for FCAT so yay!! So please review and thank you so much to all those who did :D_


	11. Human?

Meanwhile on shore, in front of an enormous palace Prince Yugi was mindlessly playing a reed pipe, not noticing he was playing the same tune that the mystery woman who saved him was singing after she saved his life. Which, at the moment was the cause of his zoning out.

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Iwiw! Do you have any clue where she could be boy?" The prince asked his faithful dog, but the only response he was given was a yip at a crazily soaring seagull overhead, causing the young royal to sigh hopelessly.

Scamper clumsily flew down to where he saw his friend Tea, excited to see her on land once more.

"Well, look at what the dogfish dragged in! There's something different about ya missy. Don't tell me – I'll get it…. I got it! It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dingle hopper, haven't ya!?" The dim bird's only response was a silent laugh and eye roll as Tea extracted her very human leg from the water and crossed one over the other, which Scamper decided to perch upon.

"I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll – but Mahad had had enough of the idiot bird's musings.

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs." He ended on a much softer tone while Scamper just looked at him sheepishly.

"I knew that."

"Tea's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he has to kiss her." A familiar voice from behind them said, causing all three of those present to turn around expectantly.

"Mana there you are young lady, where were y-AHHHHH!" But the girl floating there didn't look a thing like Mana, but having known the girl their whole lives, and from her voice, Tea and Mahad knew without a doubt that this mystery girl was Mana.

"M-mana what happened to you!?" Mahad gaped in horror, while Tea just looked at her sister in blunt shock. Mana's face took on a guilty look as she looked at her friends.

"Well you see, I may have, sort of, kinda traded my appearance to Vivian for a potion to visit Prince Atem in his dreams without leaving home… and I have to get him to say he loves me in three days….pretty cool huh?" She finished laughing sheepishly, causing Tea to give her an excited thumbs up in approval, before trying to stand up on her new legs, but since she never owned legs before it was like a baby trying to take its first steps, and she fell with a large 'Splash' back into the water, Mana seeing her sister struggle decided to help, while Mahad looked absolutely furious as he began to rant to Scamper.

"Three days, THEY BOTH ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS! Just look at them both! One on legs, human legs! While the other looks completely and utterly different! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would their father say? I'll tell you what their father would say; he'd say he's going kill himself a merman...crab, that's what their father would say! I'm going to march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I should have done the minut…" Tea now having mastered standing up and walking thanks to Mana's help overheard what Mahad was about to do, causing both girls to rush over to him quickly to the rock he was perched on, shaking their heads in protest, but Mahad would hear none of it.

"And don't you shake your head at me you two! Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, and your looks, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . . just be miserable for the rest of your life." He finished sadly as he saw the heartbroken looks the two sisters wore, he was always a big softy when it came to these two girls…and Isis.

"All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. And you can visit the other in his dreams, but where are you going to stay, you can't stay at your house!" Mana had not thought about this as she began to panic.

"Hey! She can stay with me! I've got a buddy of mine with a cavern you can stay in while you romance the handsome prince!" Scamper said as he jumped into the air, looking excited.

"Oh Scamper really? That would be great!" Mana cheered, thanking the bird, a huge smile on her face.

"Now Tea, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Scamper continued as he looked around the shore for something suitable.

While a little ways away Prince Yugi and Iwiw had taken to walking on shore, just enjoying the nice breeze, and the clear blue sky, when all of a sudden Iwiw stopped and sniffed the air, before barking excitedly and taking off, leaving Yugi stumped.

"Iwiw? What…IWIW!" Yugi cried as he chased after his happy dog. Meanwhile Tea was sashaying around for Scamper, Mahad and Mana in a ships mast as a dress that Scamper had said was what all girl humans wore, held together by a thick piece of rope which Mahad has holding onto, making her look ridiculous.

"Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational." Scamper called as he whistled loudly, when out of nowhere a huge black dog came barreling down the shore toward Tea, who ran up on a rock in fear as Mana flew behind another rock in the water, and Mahad hid in the thick folds of Tea's dress. Just in time as Prince Yugi came charging in, causing a huge smile to burst onto Tea's face.

"Iwiw? What's gotten into you fella?" Yugi asked his dog, before looking up only to see a pretty young girl on a rock. "Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really..." He suddenly stopped as he stared hard at Tea for a moment.

"You . . . seem very familiar to me. Have we met?" Yugi asked to which Tea nodded ecstatically, causing an elated smile to appear on the prince's face.

"We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for!" He cheered as he grabbed Tea's hands in excitement, making Tea's hand tingle pleasantly.

"What's your name?" Tea in her happiness forgot she could not speak as she mouthed "Tea", but no sound came out. Yugi looked at the girl in confusion, and worry.

"What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Tea could on shake her head yes, making Yugi frown in disappointment.

" Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Tea looked horribly frustrated at the prince as did Iwiw, who knew this was the girl who saved his master, they smelled the exact same! In desperation to get Yugi to see she was the girl that had saved him Tea began to pantomime wildly about what had happened to her, but Yugi took it the wrong way.

" What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help?" He asked, before Tea lost balance and fell off the rock and into Yugi's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on, you'll be okay." He soothed as he carried Tea and without his knowledge little Mahad who was still hidden in Tea's dress, toward the palace, with Iwiw loyally following.

When they were out of sight Mana and Scamper looked at each other nervously

"This is going to be harder than we thought…"

* * *

Oh my gosh, finally!! Sorry about the wait I didn't have my laptop for awhile, and then when I did get it back it wouldn't let me go onto internet, but now its all fixed and here is a new chapter please review and thanks to all those who did,

And this chapter is dedicated to Mamoru4ever Happy Belated birthday!! Sorry it is late :(


End file.
